


New in Town

by Firstorder_mariposa



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Duck Tape Bar & Grill (Logan Lucky), Ex Girlfriend, F/M, Fluff, Heartbreak, Love, New in Town, Romance, Running, Salon, Smut, West Virginia, friendships, night out, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firstorder_mariposa/pseuds/Firstorder_mariposa
Summary: You’re the new girl in town; a fresh start after a broken heart and determined to put it behind you. What could possibly go wrong?A mini-fic in 7 parts :)
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	1. New Girl

So, here you were. Your eighth move in two years to set up another branch of the bank you worked for, this time in West Virginia. You were glad for the change of scenery and to leave Minnesota behind; nothing but bad memories and a broken heart there. Onwards and upwards, that’s what you always said. The town seemed quiet but you liked it and this time you had a little two storey apartment instead of a hotel so it felt that little bit more like home. 

You’d broken a nail at work so drove slowly home looking for somewhere to get it fixed. There must be somewhere round here. You pulled in as you spotted a hair salon - if they couldn’t do it they should at least be able to tell you where to go. As you walked in silence fell, “hi, I’m looking to get a nail fixed?” You were used to being the new girl in town, to the curious looks and feeling like an outsider. The chatter returned to the room as a woman about your age walked over with a smile “hi, I’m Mellie. You’ve come to set up the new bank in town, right?” you smiled back at her, “yes, that’s me.” The girl pointed to a chair, “take a seat, I’ll be with you in 5 hon.” As Mellie worked on your nail, you just clicked straight away, Trading stories of difficult childhoods, painful teenage years and broken hearts. 

And so began one of the best friendships you’d ever known - for the next week you met every day on your lunch breaks and often had pizza and beer in the evenings, howling together over terrible ex boyfriends and bonding over growing up in small towns; her here, you back in England. You loved the tales of her and her brothers growing up. “Come on!” Mellie pleaded one evening, mouth full of pizza, “Just one night out at the bar!” But you were reluctant, your last night out ended up with waking up in someone else’s bed followed by two months of heartache. You didn’t trust yourself anymore, “I have a type” you confided in a whisper after one-too-many beers, “tall, broad, dark hair...it always leads to trouble!” You shook your head as Mellie tried to hide the smile creeping over her lips, “well, I think you’ll be just fine here. And besides, you’ve got me to watch out for you” So you let her talk you in to it and here you were in a black racer back dress, heels on, while Mellie curled your hair in to ringlets. “Don’t frown, it’ll be fun!” She teased. It was her brother Jimmy’s birthday and she was excited for her family to meet her new friend. She had a funny feeling one member of her family might be in for a treat! 

You could hear the noise from the bar a mile off and you were glad for the shots Mellie had poured while you were getting ready, they steadied your nerves. “Come on!” She linked her arm through yours and pulled you up to the door. “HAPPY BIRTHDAY JIMMY” she yelled, everyone turned to look. You scanned the room and that’s when you saw him behind the bar; tall, broad, dark hair.... ‘shit’ you thought ‘why is there always one?’


	2. The Morning After the Night Before

The pounding in your head started the second you opened your eyes. Mouth like sandpaper and you could feel the makeup caking on your face, one false eyelash hanging off. What a mess! You sifted through your memories of the night - cocktails, shots, laughter, dancing on the bar...falling off? You did a quick wiggle of your limbs and checked for bruises, nope, must’ve been Mellie. You chuckled despite feeling rough, but your smile quickly faded as you remembered him. The long dark hair, the strong shoulders. Your breath caught in your throat. You could remember Jimmy’s voice “I’ll take this one, you take that one” motioning towards Mellie and then you, “best make sure they get home ok...crazy bitches!” So, Clyde brought you home. You took a deep breath and forced yourself to remember... “You know Clyde, you’re just my type” you slurred as he helped you through the door, “exactly my type, totally my type...” you didn’t remember his response, but then, had you tried to kiss him? Oh dear God! You searched for more memories but there was nothing, it was all black. You looked around; you were fully clothed and there was a glass of water on the nightstand and a bucket next to the bed. Well, this man was already more of a gentleman than any other tall dark haired man you’d met before...

Your phone beeping disturbed your thoughts, it was a message from Mellie, ‘best night EVER! Also biggest bruise ever! Will see you tonight for pizza. Maybe without beer though! xx’ you laughed and dragged yourself to the shower to wash off the makeup and hopefully some of the embarrassment. 

Dressed in your favourite sweats and feeling much brighter, you ventured downstairs, rubbing your hair with a towel. Pausing half way down, you realised you could hear something....was that...snoring? Then as you hopped down the last step, you saw him. Sat up on the sofa, head resting back, arms out and snoring like a truck. Clyde Logan. And there was no mistaking, that was your lipstick smudged at the side of his mouth. Tiptoeing past him you prepped the coffee machine and turned it on. The sound woke him up. He blinked groggily, remembering where he was. “Good Morning Clyde” you greeted him shyly, “I think I owe you a thank you. How about I take you for breakfast?” He looked at you for a moment, eyebrows raised. You felt a familiar warm flush creeping up your neck, “folks’ll talk” he said, his voice low and soft. A smile crept over your lips, “I figure since you spent the night they’ll be talking anyway” you answered with a shrug. “I’ll likely only be here for another couple of months so if it doesn’t bother you then it doesn’t bother me” Clyde mirrored your shrug “if you say so.” You both drank coffee without another word, then headed out to the diner. Clyde was quiet over breakfast, you chatted a little about Mellie and the bar and the night before but mostly ate in comfortable silence. When Clyde dropped you home you paused before you got out of his truck, “Clyde? I, uh, I’m sorry about trying to kiss you last night. I just want to say how grateful I am that you didn’t..uh..take advantage of the situation” You felt yourself redden. Clyde looked down, unwilling to meet your eyes, “you’re welcome” he said quietly. You wanted to put your hand on his, you wanted so much to ask if you could kiss him now you were sober but fear rose up in your chest - he’d given you no sign he was interested and you certainly shouldn’t do anything without running it by Mellie first, you’d hate to lose the first proper friend you’d had in ages. You stammered a goodbye and closed the door, desperately wishing he’d stop you. He drove away before you even got to the door. You sighed, eyes closed. This was going to be hard.


	3. The Run-in

Clyde’s hair brushed against your face as he moved his lips down your cheek, his mouth opening against your neck, hot and wet, his breath rapid as your heart pounded. Already two fingers inside you, pressing with the weight of his body he grazed your clit with his thumb and you moaned in pleasure... 

The moan woke you up with a start. Your chest heaving, droplets of sweat covering your skin. Nipples hard and hands gripping the sheets. What. The. Fuck. You didn’t remember the last time you’d had a dream like that, it seemed so real that you could still almost smell his hair. Sitting up you tried to shake it off, but it wasn’t happening. The clock said 5:30 and it looked clear outside so you pulled on your sports gear and headed out for a run. You ran hard, trying to force the residual sexual energy out of your body. 

The last three weeks since Jimmy’s party had been so good. Work was going well and you and Mellie were closer than ever. You’d tried to pump her subtly for more information about Clyde every time you’d had chance. You’d found out about his tours of Iraq and how he lost his hand, his crazy ex, his time in prison and his belief in his ‘family curse’. You’d started heading to the bar on the days you finished work early too, you loved watching Clyde at work - so big and strong and quiet, so sure of himself in the way he moved. You were mesmerised. And slowly conversation became easier between you, it started with how your days had been, but soon he started talking about the things he’d seen and done, just a little at a time in his slow, quiet way. He loved to hear about England too, asking questions about your life growing up. It was all so easy, so comfortable and the bar between you provided the safety barrier for when those urges to touch him started. Life was good. But this dream, so vivid and explicit. You could still feel his touch on your skin, it seemed so real. 

Lost in thought, you hadn’t even realised you were running towards the bar, as you turned the corner you saw him, but had too much momentum to stop. “Whoa!!!” You yelled as you tried to slow yourself. As Clyde turned you ran right into him, your hands braced on his shoulders, your face inches from his. No bar between you now to provide that buffer, your body pressed against his, just staring at each other as you caught your breath. Then it hit you; you didn’t want to move away, didn’t want to tear yourself away from the physical contact. And Clyde wasn’t moving either. His mouth just inches from yours, if you just tiptoed you could.... “Clyde! Ya ready for this barrel?” Came a gruff voice from a big van parked nearby. “Sure, sure, I’m there” Clyde answered, for a moment not breaking eye contact. Then he moved, and the world felt cold. He didn’t say a word, just turned toward the van. You felt tears start to sting your eyes. What the hell was wrong with you? You turned and ran, fast and hard, pushing your body until your legs ached and your lungs burned and you couldn’t feel anything else, anything was better that the aching in your heart.


	4. She’s Back

It’d been 8 days since the dream and the running in to Clyde incident. You hadn’t been back to the bar and had worked overtime to complete the work to open the bank. The sooner you were out of here the better. Pulling a sticker off some new equipment you felt your nail go. ‘Shit!’ you huffed under your breath, frustrated and tired. Looking up at the clock you decided to knock off early, God knows they owed you the hours. You headed to the salon, picking up Mellie’s favourite marshmallow treats on the way, a peace offering for your sudden absence in her life. “Well, hello stranger” she teased as you walked in nervously, “I’ve missed you” she added with a hug, “you’ve been working too hard.” She chatted as she fixed your nail, telling you about Jimmy proposing to his girlfriend and all about how her niece was doing but you struggled to focus on the conversation. Mellie’s hands paused as she buffed your new shiny nail. “You’re awfully quiet hon, are you ok?” She looked at you with such genuine worry you decided to come clean about Clyde, perhaps she could offer you some advice. You took a deep breath, “look, Mellie, this is hard for me to talk about...” but you were cut off as the door flew open with a bang, “she’s back Mellie, she’s back” Jimmy said wild eyed and out of breath. Mellie got straight up without even a glance at you and they were out the door before you knew what was going on. Who was back? Bewildered, you went after them as they headed towards the bar. As you approached you could hear a woman yelling. Jimmy and Mellie broke in to a run so you followed. “And you’re sure it’s mine?” you thought you heard Clyde say as you walked through the door. Then there she was. Tall with long red hair, you recognised Clyde’s ex girlfriend Tara immediately from Mellies stories about her. Then as she turned to see who’d come in you saw it....the big round belly on her otherwise willowy frame. You looked at Clyde, he looked at you. Time froze. 

Next thing you knew you were half way down the street. You’d left your purse and coat in the salon so you had no keys to get home, you were frantic. You couldn’t get back to the salon without passing the bar. Fuck. Why did this have to happen? You slowed to a walk to catch your breath. The kids play park was empty as you passed it so you doubled back to the gate threw it open in anger. Sitting yourself on a swing you pressed your face to the cold chain, willing the sobs to stop. Your heart in pieces, angry at yourself for letting your feelings get the better of you. 

Eventually tears slowed and your ragged breathing calmed. You needed to think. You had to get out of there. The sooner the better. Perhaps you could request to be moved and just commute in when you were needed, or they could find someone else to finish the job? You took a deep breath and as a million thoughts raced through your mind you heard footsteps approaching and the gate swing open. A big warm hand gently  
squeezed your shoulder. “Is there something you need to tell me?” came Clydes low and steady voice “cause all this running off and avoiding me and running off again... I can’t make sense of it all”  
He hesitated, then knelt in front of you but you daren’t look up to meet his eyes in case the tears began to flow again. You searched for the right thing to say, something, anything, then...  
“I think I’m in love with you” the words had tumbled clumsily out your mouth before you could stop them. Is that really how you felt? You had barely processed the thought in your head, but there it was, that’s what had come out. The words seemed to hang in the air, accompanied by silence. Then, then it happened - Clyde’s hand moved to your face, gently lifting your chin and moving your lips to meet his. His mouth every bit as soft as in your dream, gently pressing without expectation. Everything else fell away, the worries, the girl, all of it. Nothing mattered but this moment. You opened your mouth wider, inviting Clyde’s tongue to explore yours and for those precious few moments, the world seemed to stop turning. As he pulled away from you, you kept your eyes closed, hanging on to every precious second, not ready to think about what would come next. 

But...what would come next?


	5. Breaking the Ice

As you opened your eyes you finally looked at him, his expression unreadable. You shivered as a cool breeze tugged at your hair. Clyde unbuttoned the shirt he was wearing over his T-shirt and put it around your shoulders. “Let’s start back, Mellie said you left your things at the Salon” he said, that same low reassuring tone, and so you slowly walked back to the salon, his arm around you gentle but firm. As you gathered your things Mellie came in, “ok hon?” She looked at you, you nodded, no, not ok at all. “Get home, get the beers in the fridge and I’ll be there soon” she said “Clyde, family meeting in the bar, right now” she directed at her brother. You looked at him, wondering what you should say but he simply squeezed your arm and turned to leave. For a moment you didn’t move, just watching the door close behind them, Clyde’s shirt still on your shoulders. 

At home you paced the room. What was going on? Clyde finally kisses you, only his ex is back. But pregnant. And with his baby? Mellie had told you all about her, how they’d been on and off since school, that she’d pick him up and put him down like a toy she got tired of. How they thought she’d left for good. This was all so confusing and the knotted feeling in the pit of your stomach was making it all so hard to process. It was overwhelming. 

The knock at your door made you jump, you rushed to open it, pausing to take a deep breath before undoing the latch. There stood all three Logan’s, along with Jimmys soon-to-be wife, Sylvia. “Come on in, beers in the fridge” you said welcoming them in with a smile you didn’t feel like giving. Clyde was the last to pass you, he stopped, turning to you.... “plenty of time for that later!” called Jimmy, “we all need to talk” 

So there you sat, heart in your throat as everyone sat down, sipping their beer. “Hi” said Sylvia offering you her hand, “I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced, I’m Sylvia, Jimmy’s fiancée, I’m a Doctor with the travelling clinic” she smiled, her voice was filled with warmth and her smile was genuine and kind. You liked her immediately. 

“Now,” started Mellie taking charge of the unconventional meeting, “it’s no secret you and our Clyde have been pinin’ over each other for goin’ on two months now” you opened your mouth to protest, but there was no point, you thought you’d been subtle. It was embarrassingly true though. But wait, hang on! Did she say pining over each other? As in, both of you...? She continued before you could question it further, “and we’ve been hoping you’d work it out for yourselves but with Tara turnin’ up with her...drama, well, it’s thrown a bit of a spanner in the works,” she sipped her beer, “so we’ve been kinda forced to stick our oars in, so, Sylvia?” She looked to Sylvia to continue, who turned to you with that kind smile, “hon, I’ve looked at Tara’s sonogram - unless Clyde knocked her up while he was in prison then that baby ain’t his” she reassured in a soothing voice. Jimmy laughed “Yeh, ‘n even Clyde’s dick ain’t that big...ooof!” Sylvia dug him in the ribs with her elbow “she thinks we’re as damn stupid as she is!” You tried to hide your sigh of relief as the tension started to ease. Mellie squeezed your hand “Hon, we’ve sent that bitch packin’, she won’t be back again” she said gently with a smile, “but you an’ Clyde need to sort this thing between you. You’ve been askin’ about him non stop and makin’ eyes at him over the bar for weeks” you stared at the floor as you felt your cheeks start to redden, “and this dumbass” continued Jimmy “has been lovestruck since the night you walked in to the bar, ever since he laid eyes on you” you daren’t look at Clyde but imagined he was as red as you. “So, now we’ve broken the ice, we’ll let ya’ll work it out” finished Mellie as she stood, motioning Jimmy and Sylvia to go with her. “Good luck!” She whispered in your ear as she kissed your cheek and headed for the door. “We won’t wait up for you.....ouch!” Jimmy called to Clyde with a laugh and another dig in the ribs from Sylvia.

And like that, they were gone and you and Clyde were left sat opposite each other with the coffee table between you. This was it. You both took a deep breath.


	6. All That Matters

After a few moments of looking at each other nervously, you both started to speak at the same time, then both laughed. “Let me go first” said Clyde taking a big swig of his beer,  
“That night you walked in to the bar, that black dress and your hair down in curls, ah, I looked at you and knew I never wanted to look at another woman again. Never. The sound of your laugh, your smile. The way everyone felt so easy around you, the way you’ve been so good for Mellie. Us Logan’s don’t take to everyone, I thought Sylvia was the exception when she met Jimmy and slotted right in, but you,” he sighed, big and deep, “you are the piece we’ve been missing, the part I’ve needed for so long. The person I’ve dreamed of my whole life but didn’t think existed,” he looked you right in the eyes, holding your gaze, unwavering, “that night I was shakin’ as I took you home, and when you kissed me....I....” his voice trailed off and he shook his head, “that’s not how I wanted it to start, I wanted it done proper, I wanted all of you, not what was left after 10 beers and a bottle of vodka. But I couldn’t bear to leave that night, just in case you sobered up, just in case you said those things to me again and meant it.” He paused to scratch at the label on his beer bottle, you’d never heard him talk for so long, “You’re like no one I’ve ever met, beautiful an’ clever an’ kind. The best part of my days has been you sittin’ at the bar, I’d spend all day waiting’ for you then once you were there I’d pray you wouldn’t leave. When you were there with me, nothin’ else mattered, nothin’ else at all. I’ve never felt that way before about anyone, it’s like something I’ve read about but didn’t think could be real, an’ I couldn’t imagine you’d ever feel the same. But when you started avoidin’ me, I didn’t know what to make of it. Then Tara....then what you said in the park...” he swallowed as he forces the courage to say it, “look, I would do anythin’ to be with you. I would move heaven an’ earth, if.....I’d you’d have me?”

You let the words settle for a moment, wanting to be sure he’d finished and you wouldn’t interrupt him again, half expecting him to take it back. Your heart was swelling in your chest. No one had ever made you feel so special, so important. How had you not known? You scrambled for the right words but they just wouldn’t come. So, you stood up, walked around the coffee table, finally feeling brave enough to take away that barrier between you, and straight to Clyde, kneeling in front of him you took his face in your hands and kissed him. It was soft but firm, gentle but with an urgency as you tried to tell him everything you couldn’t find the words for with that kiss. His hand moved to your lower back, holding you tight against him. You weren’t sure how long you’d been locked in that kiss when the words you needed came to you. “Clyde Logan,” you said breathlessly, almost a whisper, pulling away, “take me to bed.” He opened his mouth to ask if you were sure but you pressed your fingers to his lips. You’d never been more sure about anything in your entire life. You stood up and waited while Clyde unbuckled his prosthetic arm, just like you’d seen him do a hundred times at the bar, then he stood up, took your hand and headed for the stairs.


	7. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some shameless smut to finish the story. I hope you’ve enjoyed it!

You followed silently but your body felt electric, every bit of you buzzing with excitement. Any shyness completely overtaken by just how right this felt. He turned as you reached the door leaning down to kiss you, pulling you back towards towards the bed. As you reached it you both fell in a tangle on to the sheets, pulling at each other’s clothes until they’re falling to the floor. There was a brief pause as you took in each other’s bodies. Everything about Clyde was muscular, he was beautiful, looking at him made you feel weak. Your mouths hungrily found each other again, tongues desperate. Rolling Clyde to his back you climbed on top, kissing his face, his neck, his chest, just every bit you could reach, little nips with your teeth with Clyde’s hand in your hair, you trailed kisses down his broad chest, his stomach and slipping your fingers under the waistband of his underwear you kissed him through the fabric. You could hear Clyde groan work pleasure, spurring you on. You pulled his underwear down, dick straight in your mouth. He was huge. You put both hands round while using your mouth for the head, going down as much as you could without choking. Clyde’s moans louder and louder then he suddenly sat up, pulling you back up to his mouth, “I want you. I want you so bad” he mumbled into your lips, unhooking your bra and pulling it off. His mouth kissed down your neck, just like in your dream, his lips making their way to your nipples. A moan escaped your lips. 

In your state of bliss you didn’t realise at first he was speaking, “stand up...stand up” with an urgency in his voice you’d never heard before. So you stand and he pulled down your underwear. They fell to the floor and you could feel the wetness between your legs, looking up at you and waiting for the ok, you nod. He ran a hand round your side, down to your ass and pulled you gently towards him as he perched on the edge of the bed, then, he licked at you, his tongue hot and firm on your clit, the pleasure making it difficult to stand. He nudged your thighs a little further apart and tentatively pushed a finger inside, licking you again. You can’t help but cry out, the pleasure is unbelievable, he decides a second finger is required and you have to steady yourself with you hands on his shoulders as your body starts to shake. “I...I just....I want...” You stammer but can’t get the words out. You reach out for the drawer behind you, nearly falling so Clyde steadied you, hand on your hip, his fingers wet from you. You frantically rummage in your underwear draw, pulling out a condom. Your tear open the packet and kneel between Clyde’s legs. It’s been a while since you’ve done it but he helps you roll it down the length of him. You stand up, then straddle him again, pausing for a nod of consenr before you lower yourself down. The feeling of him filling you is incredible, you spend a moment enjoying the fullness before you start to move. He holds on to you tight, his mouth finding your nipples again. You come quickly and loudly, nails digging into his back. You can feel Clyde’s smile against your chest, giving you a minute to enjoy the subsiding waves of pleasure, enjoying the feeling of you pulsing around his cock. “My turn” he says in a growl as he rolls you both over in one swift movement. He finds his rhythm and pounds you, his face buried in your neck, breathing hard and moaning wildly. The pleasure is intense and suddenly you’re coming again, it’s like fire in your veins, all through your body and you hear yourself cry out his name. That’s enough for him and he finishes hard, grunting then slowing his thrusts until he’s barely moving. Your heart is racing, you can feel his too, breathing ragged and uneven.

As your breathing and heartbeats slow Clyde rolls to the side, still holding you tight. You nuzzle him, “thank you” you whisper. Clyde kisses you then slowly gets up to take off the condom and drop it in the bin. You shuffle up the bed so your head is on the pillow, Clyde laying down next to you and tucking the cover around you both before pulling you tightly to him. Then, with a smile on your face, just about to fall into a blissful sleep you hear him say it, quietly and muffled by your hair but no mistaking the words. “I love you.” And everything finally seems right with the world as you drift off to sleep.


End file.
